Night to Return Chanbaek
by EXOBiHun
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang namja mungil pekerja keras yang diam-diam menyukai CEO pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, Park Chanyeol. Namun satu malam mengubah segalanya. Akankah Baekhyun bisa melewatinya atau justru harus membiarkan kejadian malam itu terus berputar di memorinya?
1. Night to Return Chapter 1

Seoul, South Korea

Park Corp,

"Akhhh! A-aku m-mohon...tu-tuan!!! Ahhh! J-jangannhh"

Rintih seorang namja mungil yang sedang mencoba melawan atasannya.

Bukan melawan karena argumen, tapi melawan atasannya yang sedang mabuk dan mencoba menyetubuhinya.

"Call me daddy tonight babyyhhh~" geram si pelaku.

•••••••


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! : This chapter have a little NC. Tolong bagi yang di bawah umur bijak ketika memilih bacaan :) happy reading!

Seoul, South Korea

Park Corp,

Byun Baekhyun (24) namja mungil yang tidak bisa di bilang tampan melainkan cantik. Namja pekerja keras yang suka lembur tanpa meminta bayaran lebih. Semua itu ia lakukan demi berlama-lama dengan sang CEO super tampan dan kaya. Juga dingin/?

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mendapat tumpukan berkas yang harus ia cek ulang dari sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum pendek? Ishhh...ini pekerjaan yang banyak kau tahu, bahkan kepalaku rasanya mau pecah semalam begadang memberikan revisi berkas ini" protes Luhan sahabat Baekhyun saat SMA.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Oh ya! Tadi aku membuat kimbap, kau mau?" tawar Baekhyun

"Siapa yang tidak mau jika di tawari tuan Byun?" tanya Luhan tertawa.

"Hehe...ini" jawab Baekhyun

Brak!

"Byun Baekhyun! Xi Luhan! kalian tidak melihat situasi apa yang terjadi di perusahaan kita belakangan ini huh?! Dan kalian malah asyik makan siang bersama begitu?! Apa kalian sudah siap untuk saya pecat hah?!" bentak seorang lelaki tinggi berwajah tampan.

Park Chanyeol (25) CEO dari perusahaan Park. Namja tinggi, tampan bak pangeran ini mampu memikat hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"T-tidak tuan! Maafkan kami..."

"Kalian tahu?! Perusahaan Lee melakukan penggelapan dana yang ada di perusahaan kita! Dana kita berkurang sebanyak 20%! Jika sekali lagi saya lihat kalian tidak memperhatikan jumlah penurunan yang ada maka lihat saja! Siapkan kata selamat tinggal pada pekerjaan kalian!" bentak Chanyeol.

"I-iya Tuan Park" jawab Luhan

Blam!

Pintu ruangan Baekhyun dan Luhan di banting kasar oleh sang CEO.

"Hufftt! Aku merasa rambutnya akan lebih cepat memutih Baek. Kau masih yakin ingin mengejar hatinya?! Kau sebaiknya menyerah, dia itu benar-benar mengesalkan" protes Luhan

"Setiap orang memiliki sisi baik Luhan..." ujar Baekhyun mulai mengerjakan laporan yang ada.

"Sebaiknya kau kirim surat bantuan ke perusahaan ternama lainnya, agar setidaknya ada sedikit bantuan untuk perusahaan kita Lu...atau...ada bantuan orang dalam ya? Bagaimana bisa nominal dana perusahaan kita yang sangat besar bisa begitu saja terbuka?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Kau benar, pasti ada permainan orang dalam perusahaan" jawab Luhan.

22.15 P.M

Park Corp,

"Baek, aku pulang duluan ya. Akkhhh...rasanya pinggangku sakit sekali" rintih Luhan

"Baiklah Lu, hati-hati" jawab Baekhyun masih tetap fokus pada laptopnya.

"Daaah~" Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun balas dengan senyuman.

Sosok Luhan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lebih.

Baekhyun masih mengecek semua berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya.

Brak!

"L-Lu? Kau kembali?" tanya Baekhyun takut ketika pintu ruangannya di buka kasar.

"Baekhhh.."

"T-Tuan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menghampiri sosok tersebut.

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol terhuyung dan menabrak tubuh Baekhyun hingga si mungil jatuh.

Chanyeol jatuh diatas tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"T-tuan...ahhh"

Baekhyun merintih kala bibirnya di gigit oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menahan kedua lengan Baekhyun dan meraup bibir tipis di hadapannya kasar.

"Akhhh! A-aku m-mohon...tu-tuan!!! Ahhh! J-jangannhh"

Rintih Baekhyun menghalangi Chanyeol agar tidak meninggalkan kissmark di lehernya.

"Call me daddy tonight babyyhhh~" geram Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Keesokan harinya,

Park Corp,

"Ughhh...akhh" Chanyeol terbangun di ruangan kedua sekretaris pribadinya dengan bingung.

Kepalanya juga sangat sakit.

"Ahnnn" mata Chanyeol membulat kala melihat tubuhnya yang naked tanpa baju.

"Apa yang aku lakukan semalam? Apa jangan-jangan...t-tidak! Itu tidak mungkin" ujar Chanyeol

Ia bangun dan memungut pakaian yang ia miliki lalu memakainya.

Chanyeol menemukan sebuah gelang besi berbentuk stroberi sebagai liontinnya.

"Milik siapa ini? Apakah orang yang aku setubuhi pemilik gelang ini?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Ia pun memasukkan gelang tersebut ke sakunya lalu melangkah ke parkiran perusahaannya.

Haiii! Mianhae aku buat cerita Hurt gini! Oh ya buat yang di bawah umur tolong bijak ya untuk memilih cerita. :))

VOMMENT JUSEYO!!

@EXOBiHun


	3. Chapter 3

Apartement Baekhyun,

"Akh..." Baekhyun merintih.

Ia merasakan sakit di bagian hole nya.

"Hiks...i-ini sakit...hiks...akhh" isak Baekhyun sambil terus merintih.

Ia bangun sekitar pukul 2 pagi dan langsung bergegas pulang ke apartementnya untuk tidur sebentar.

Ia takut untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sangat takut. Bagaimana jika namja itu menganggapnya mengambil keuntungan di saat Chanyeol sedang mabuk.

"Hiks...hiks...b-bagaimana ini? Hiks...b-bagaimana ji-jika aku hamil?" Baekhyun menangis, menyender di headboard sambil memeluk lututnya.

Park Corp,

Luhan menatap heran meja kerja Baekhyun yang berantakan.

Juga cairan yang menepel di karpet ruangannya dan Baekhyun.

Ia pun memanggil cleaning service untuk membersihkannya.

Yang lebih membuatnya heran. Kenapa Baekhyun belum datang? Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun datang terlambat.

Ceklek~

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan keadaan kacau juga mata sembab.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja hm?" tanya Luhan begitu dia melihat Baekhyun duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Y-ya aku baik Lu" jawab Baekhyun

"Kau berbohong kan? Aku tidak percaya kau baik-baik saja. Terlihat dari wajahmu" tambah Luhan

"T-tidak...aku serius, aku baik" jawab Baekhyun

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Ia masih mencari tahu siapa dalang di balik penggelapan uang di perusahaannya.

Tok...tok...

Ceklek~

"Tuan Park, ini adalah hasil pengecekan CCTV di perusahaan Lee dan yaa...Kang Youngmin adalah dalang di balik semua ini" ujar Luhan

"Baiklah terima kasih Luhan" jawab Chanyeol

2 Minggu Kemudian,

"Akkhhhh...hoekkk...hoekkk" Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang terasa mual.

"Hoekk...hoekk"

Baekhyun menangis. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Apa tanggapan keluarganya setelah tahu bahwa ia telah hamil selama 1 minggu?

Ceklek~

"Baekhyunnie? Kau baik-baik saja sayang? Wajahmu pucat?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana eomma" jawab Baekhyun

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap seketika.

Baekhyun bangun dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah marah ayah dan ibunya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Sudah sadar hah?! Kau...siapa yang telah menghamilimu?! Siapa hah?! Katakan pada appa!! Kau membuat malu keluarga kita kau tahu! Mulai sekarang...jangan pernah datang ke rumah lagi selamanya!" bentak Tn. Byun

"Y-yeobo...aku tahu kau marah pada Baekhyun tapi, jangan usir dia...dia butuh kita" nasehat Ny. Byun

"Aku tidak mau! Sekali aku bilang tidak berarti tetap tidak! Biarkan anak itu mandiri" Tn. Byun pergi sambil menggandeng istrinya.

"Hiks...hiks...Luhann..." isak Baekhyun

Ia ingin meminta tolong pada Luhan tapi ia takut Luhan akan kehilangan pekerjaannya karena meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Chanyeol.

7 Bulan Kemudian,

Sudah lewat tujuh bulan. Baekhyun pindah ke Bucheon saat kehamilannya memasuki usia 4 bulan.

"Mommy akan merawatmu dengan baik sayang...maafkan daddy mu ya, dia tidak tahu bahwa kau ada disini. Jangan benci dia" lirih Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah besar.

Luhan sudah tahu perihal Baekhyun yang sedang hamil. Hal itu ia ketahui saat sedang berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun yang setelah 1 bulan kehamilannya resign dari pekerjaannya. Luhan sering mengunjungi Baekhyun dengan membawakan makanan atau memberikan uang untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Mommy berjanji daddy akan segera bertemu denganmu...bersabarlah baby boy" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Jadi Baekhyunnya udh USG ya dan anaknya baby boy

Jangan lupa Vomment dan terus kasih semangat ke mamih Baek yaa ~

@EXOBiHun


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol duduk di bangku kebesarannya. Ia menatap bingung surat pengunduran diri tanpa alasan milik Byun Baekhyun.

Kenapa sangat cepat? Bahkan namja itu baru bekerja selama 2 bulan tidak lebih. Chanyeol juga tidak begitu memusingkan perihal kehilangan berapa banyak pegawai. Ia hanya mencari seseorang yang tulus bekerja dengannya.

Ia juga lumayan lama memperhatikan kinerja Baekhyun yang bisa di bilang baik. Baekhyun hanya mencantumkan bahwa ada urusan keluarga yang harus ia selesaikan di luar kota.

•••••••

Bucheon, South Korea

"Hai Baek, apa kabar hm?" tanya Luhan begitu sampai di apartement Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggunakan uang gajinya selama 2 bulan terakhir untuk menyewa apartement. Itu juga di bantu Luhan.

"Aku baik, bagaimana kabar perusahaan? Apa mereka telah menemukan sekretaris baru?" tanya Baekhyun

"Yahhh...ada banyak kandidat, salah satu namanya Kim Minsoo. Aku sedikit kesal dengannya, aku kan senior. Tapi dia selalu berlagak tidak sopan huh!" kesal Luhan

"Haha...bersabarlah Lu" Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Lalu...bagaimana kabar jagoan paman hm?" tanya Luhan mengelus perut buncit Baekhyun.

"Aku baik paman Lu..." kekeh Baekhyun menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Kau yakin tidak mau memberitahu Chanyeol soal ini Baek?" tanya Luhan

"Entahlah Lu...jika aku beritahu belum tentu juga Chanyeol mau bertanggung jawab, lagipula dia melakukannya bukan sengaja. Ia sedang mabuk" jawab Baekhyun

"Tapi dia membuatmu di benci oleh keluargamu Baek...seharusnya kau sadar itu" nasehat Luhan

"Aku tahu, tapi aku terlalu menyayangi malaikat kecil ini" jawab Baekhyun mengelus perutnya.

•••••••

2 Bulan Kemudian,

Baekhyun memasak kimbap karena Luhan akan datang malam ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.

Entah kenapa ia merasa gelisah dan perutnya sedikit sakit.

"Akhh...ahhhh...b-baby? Sssttt...tenanglah sayang mommy disini, akhhh" rintih Baekhyun memegang perutnya.

Ceklek~

"Astaga Baek! Kau akan melahirkan! Cepat ayo!" Luhan membantu Baekhyun

•••••••

Bucheon Hospital,

"Ch-Chanyeollie~ hiks...ini sakit" rintih seorang wanita.

"Iya sayang bersabarlah" Chanyeol mengelus rambut lembut milik kekasihnya.

Minsoo dan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Ketika Minsoo baru saja menjadi sekretaris pengganti Baekhyun.

Disisi lain,

"Akhhh...ahhh..Lu..hiks, ini s-sakit Lu..hiks" isak Baekhyun

"Sabar Baek, kau pasti bisa. Kita akan menuju ruang operasi. Berjanjilah untuk terus berjuang" Luhan memberi semangat pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf tuan, tolong tunggu di dalam ya. Pasien memerlukan pertolongan anda, dia harus di dampingi suami" ujar seorang perawat.

Luhan tidak peduli ia suami Baekhyun atau bukan yang pasti ia harus menolong kedua malaikatnya.

Ia masuk ke ruangan dan melihat perut Baekhyun yang di bedah. Seandainya Chanyeol ada disini, mungkin saja Baekhyun bisa lebih semangat lagi.

Beberapa jam kemudian,

"Selamat tuan, bayi anda telah lahir dengan selamat dan sangat sehat. Namun, istri anda...kondisinya kurang stabil. Jadi kami akan merawatnya selama beberapa hari" ujar seorang perawat.

"Terima kasih suster" jawab Luhan

•••••••

Baekhyun sudah sadar dan ia meminta Luhan untuk memberikan putranya.

"Ini Baek, ia sangat lucu dan tampan" puji Luhan memberikan bayi Baekhyun.

"Kau akan beri nama siapa?" tanya Luhan

"Ada rekomendasi?" tanya Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanhyun? Park Chanhyun?" tanya Luhan

"Itu bagus Lu, baiklah..." jawab Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengelus kepala putranya.

"Selamat datang di dunia baby boy Chanhyun kesayangan mommy" Baekhyun mengecup kening putranya.

•••••••

Baekhyun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Bruk!

"M-maaf tuan...saya tidak sengaja" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

Untung saja Luhan yang menggendong Chanhyun.

"B-

"Ayo Baek" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari sosok yang di tabrak Baekhyun tadi.

"Bukankah itu Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

•••••••

"Oekkk...oekkk..."

Tangisan Chanhyun memecah keheningan pagi.

"Ssttt...Hyunnie haus ne? Sssttt...sudah ya" Baekhyun menggendong Chanhyun dan menyingkap kaos oversize berwarna putih miliknya hingga menampilkan nipple merah muda kecoklatannya.

Chanhyun mengemut nipple milik Baekhyun yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan susu.

•••••••

5 tahun kemudian,

Baekhyun mengantar Chanhyun ke sekolahnya. Sekarang Chanhyun sudah memasuki Taman Kanak-Kanak.

"Jangan nakal ya Hyunnie, sore nanti mommy akan menjemputmu" Baekhyun mengelus rambut putranya.

"Iya mommy" jawab Chanhyun dan beralih mencium pipi ibunya.

"Hati-hati di jalan mom"

Chanhyun berlari masuk ke area sekolahnya.

•••••••

_Sorry for slow update everyone!_

Sabar yee kalo mau Baekhyun sama Chanhyun ketemu Chanyeol

VOMMENT JUSEYO!!

@EXOBiHun


End file.
